Доктор Хувз/Галерея/Сезоны 1-3
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Сбор урожая The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Последний день зимы The plant team S1E11.png Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves -Care to buy some apples-- S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves -Pretty sure-- S1E12.png Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png Осенний забег Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Звуковая радуга Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png Шоу талантов Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Dr. Hooves with hat S1E21.png Dr. Hooves running S1E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Канун Дня горящего очага Earth ponies S2E11.png День семьи Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Dr. Hooves looking at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Dr. Hooves The Timer.png День сердец и копыт Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Derpy and Dr. Hooves closeup S2E17.png Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png Настоять на своём Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, -I Pity the Foal- S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Давно пора Worried Ponies S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Dr. Hooves running from changelings S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie Pie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png Плохое яблоко Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png Магическая дуэль Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Liquid Pride S3E13.png |index}} en:Dr. Hooves/Gallery/Seasons 1-3 Категория:Галереи персонажей